1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,179 discloses a waterproof connector to be used to connect wire harnesses to each other. This waterproof connector has a first housing with a hood and a second housing having a fit-on part to be fit in the hood of the first housing.
A rubber ring is fit on a fit-on part of the second housing. The entire circumference of the rubber ring closely contacts an inner peripheral surface of the hood and the peripheral surface of the fit-on part when the first and second housings are fit together, thus preventing water and the like from penetrating into the gap between the hood and the fit-on part. A rubber stopper normally is fit on an electric wire pulled out of each housing. The rubber stopper closely contacts the peripheral surface of the electric wire and the inner peripheral surface of each housing, thus preventing water and the like from penetrating into the gap between the electric wire and each housing. As a result, the inside of the waterproof connector is sealed to prevent water and the like from penetrating therein.
The rubber ring on the fit-on part of the above-described waterproof connector closely contacts the inner peripheral surface of the open portion of the hood when the fit-on part is fit in the hood, thus sealing the waterproof connector. Air inside the waterproof connector is compressed while inserting the fit-on part into the hood. Thus there is an increase in an operational force when fitting the first and second housings together. In addition, the rubber ring is inserted into the hood from an open end to an inner portion with the rubber ring closely contacting the inner peripheral surface of the hood. Thus there is a further increase in the operational force in fitting the first and second housings together. The front of the hood could be widened and the inside of the hood could become narrower toward the inner portion thereof so that the rubber ring does not contact the hood until midway. This design would decrease a rise of the internal pressure of the waterproof connector. However, the second housing would incline with respect to its normal posture and would loosen. Consequently the first and second housings could not be fit smoothly together.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Thus it is an object of the invention to decrease an operational force required to fit an electric wire-side connector housing and an equipment-side connector housing on each other and smoothly fit both housings together.